1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to techniques for providing visual information, and relates more particularly to a system and method for effectively implementing an electronic visual map device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Implementing effective methods for providing visual information is a significant consideration for designers and manufacturers of contemporary electronic devices. However, effectively presenting visual information in electronic devices may create substantial challenges for system designers. For example, enhanced demands for increased device functionality and performance may require more system processing power and require additional hardware resources. An increase in processing or hardware requirements may also result in a corresponding detrimental economic impact due to increased production costs and operational inefficiencies.
Furthermore, enhanced device capability to perform various advanced operations may provide additional benefits to a system user, but may also place increased demands on the control and management of various device components. For example, an enhanced electronic device that effectively accesses, processes, and displays digital image data may benefit from an efficient implementation because of the large amount and complexity of the digital data involved.
Various types of mobile orientation systems for travel usage may benefit from improved visual information presentation techniques. For example, an electronic device may advantageously obtain and present image data through appropriate means to thereby facilitate the travel process for a system user.
Due to growing demands on system resources and substantially increasing data magnitudes, it is apparent that developing new techniques for providing visual information is a matter of concern for related electronic technologies. Therefore, for all the foregoing reasons, developing effective systems for presenting visual information remains a significant consideration for designers, manufacturers, and users of contemporary electronic devices.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method are disclosed for effectively implementing a visual map device. In one embodiment, the visual map device initially enters a route mode in which a visual map application preferably determines an intended destination for a particular trip or excursion by utilizing any appropriate technique or method. For example, the foregoing destination may be supplied by a system user, or alternately may be determined through information sensors that are coupled to the visual map device.
The visual map application may preferably then determine a starting location that corresponds to the current location of either the visual map device or any other appropriate location reference. The visual map device may preferably function in several location-update modes to determine a starting location and subsequent locations. The foregoing location-update modes preferably include an automatic mode in which the visual map application automatically determines a current location based upon various types of location information provided by the information sensors. The foregoing location-update modes may preferably also include a manual mode in which a system user preferably provides location information to the visual map device.
Next, the visual map application preferably selects a suggested route based upon the previously-determined destination and current location. The visual map application then preferably may determine whether a system user has verified the suggested route that was selected by the visual map application.
A database manager then preferably generates selected route images from route images stored in a map database in the visual map device. A display manager responsively displays a first route image on a display device coupled to the visual map device. The system user may preferably verify the displayed first route image that was provided by the display manager.
After the foregoing user verification of the first route image, the visual map device may sequentially update and display the series of selected route images on the display device, in accordance with the present invention. The visual map application preferably monitors the displayed route images to determine whether a final one of the selected route images has been displayed on the display device. When a final route image has been displayed on the display device, then the visual map device preferably enters a destination mode in which the visual map application preferably determines whether appropriate destination images are locally stored in the map database of the visual map device.
If appropriate locally-stored destination images are available in the map database, then, a display manager may preferably obtain and display relevant destination images on the display device. The visual map application may preferably update the displayed destination images in response to various factors such as automatic location information or system user input.
However, if locally-stored destination images are not available in the map database, then the visual map application preferably determines whether to remotely access appropriate destination images based on various factors such as user input, user preferences, or information provided from the information sensors. Then, a network manager may preferably download appropriate destination images from a distributed computer network. The display manager may responsively display the downloaded destination images upon the display device.
Alternately, if the visual map application determines not to remotely access appropriate destination images, then, the display manager may preferably display one or more destination maps from the map database for utilization by a system user. Finally, the visual map application preferably determines whether the selected destination has been reached by the system user. When the selected destination has been reached, the foregoing visual map device procedure terminates. The present invention thus provides an improved system and method for effectively implementing an electronic visual map device.